Sorrowstar's Destiny
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: This is how a kit, became a hero. Follow in Sorrowkit's pawsteps, as she tries to live life, without a mother or father. (Notice: Constains Minecraft charaters, COVER NOT MINE)
1. Sorrowkit's Attack

Chapter 1

A blue-gray she-kit emerged from her den with two other kits behind her. The two kits behind her were named Chlohekit and Zoeykit Chlohekit was white with blond spots. Zoeykit was white with black spots. The blue-gray kit was named Sorrowkit, her snout, paws, chest, and stomach was white. A black she-cat followed soon after Chlohekit and Zoeykit were play fighting. Justinfur swooped in and snagged Sorrowkit by the scruff and turned away to throw the kit to her death, but he became nose-to-nose to the clan leader ,Goldstar. "Put the kit down, Justinfur." she said. Justinfur dropped the kit onto the hard ground, Sorrowkit yelped in pain. "You are now forbidden to continue being a warrior for eleven moons, you will be Justinpaw until I announce you as a warrior along Sorrowkit and her sisters." Goldstar said.

Sorrowkit was watching Goldstar confront Justinpaw. As soon as the leader was out of sight Justinpaw snagged the kit and thrown into a bush. Justinpaw said angrily, but quietly " You'll pay for this you little ugly fur-ball. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, you will find out soon too."

Justinpaw pulled his head out of the bush and ran into the apprentice den. "Ugly fur ball? Is that the best he got? Soon he'll be crawling at my paws for mercy." Sorrowkit said, she was about 6 moons old, she was nearing becoming an apprentice . She walked out of the bushes and to her mother, Darkmoon. Darkmoon was a black-she cat, she had a white chest, stomach, and snout.

Their father, Saintsfur, picked up Sorrowkit and carried her back to Darkmoon. Saintsfur was a golden colored tom with black stripes.

He put the kit down in the den. Suddenly, an owl swooped into under Saintsfur's nose, and snatched Sorrowkit into the air.

Sorrowkit was very agile, she spun around and clawed the owl with her sharp claws, she really was ready to become an apprentice. The owl dropped her, she landed on all fours. Saintsfur and Darkmoon came running over, so did Poppyseed, the medicine cat. Sorrowkit was fine, soon after that, Saintsfur had talked with Goldstar, telling her that Sorrowkit should be a apprentice, with her sisters.

Goldstar agreed, they had a clan meeting that night. "We are here today, to welcome three new apprentices. Sorrowkit, come up on the highrock please." Goldstar said. Sorrowkit hesitated, she gulped and crept up to the highrock. "Don't be shy." Goldstar said. Sorrowkit climbed up on the highrock. "Sorrowkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan mates even at the cost of your life?" Goldstar asked. "Yes, Goldstar." Sorrowkit responded shyly. "Now, by the power Star Clan, I pronounce you as a apprentice, your name shall be Sorrowpaw." Sorrowkit grew wide-eyed.

"Sorrowpaw! Sorrowpaw! Sorrowpaw!" Sorrowpaw heard the crowds of cats yelling, all except Justinpaw. Sorrowpaw stood up, looked toward the cats yelling "Sorrowpaw". She showed her chest, and yelled "Sorrowpaw!" at the top of her lungs. The crowd cheered. Justinpaw growled angrily. Afterwards, Zoeykit and Chlohekit became Zoeypaw and Chlohepaw. Goldstar had decided to mentor Sorrowpaw, to keep her safe from Justinpaw.

The next morning, Goldstar started mentoring Sorrowpaw. "Go ahead, attack me." Goldstar said. Sorrowpaw had no idea of what to do. She crouched and leapt at the leader, expecting to get teeth in the back of the neck, but Goldstar was pinned. Sorrowpaw leapt off, not wanting to hurt the leader.

The next moon, they practiced on warrior skills.

The next gathering, Sorrowpaw came, and sat behind Goldstar at the gathering. "Goldstar, what is this apprentice doing up here on the rocks?" Tigerstar yelled. "It's too young!"

"Try beautiful, young, agile apprentice. She is my apprentice. I've allowed her to sit up here to protect her from someone in my clan." Goldstar responded. Tigerstar grunted in disbelief, and went back to gazing at Firestar. Firestar was looking at the young new apprentice, he knew she was turned apprentice recently. Her blue eyes met with Firestar's fiery amber gaze.

He could tell the apprentice was embarrassed. "What's your name, apprentice?" Firestar asked. "Sorrowpaw." the apprentice responded. "Nice name, I bet you will be a terrific warrior." Firestar said, reassuring Sorrowpaw of her future. Sorrowpaw blushed. "You know, you look a lot like my old leader, Bluestar. She's is with Star Clan now." Firestar said. "That's just terrible!" Sorrowpaw exclaimed. "Hush now, the gathering is about to start. Onestar is up first." Firestar said. Sorrowpaw nodded respectfully. "Good job, Sorrowpaw!" Goldstar said quietly. That made Firestar and Sorrowpaw smile. "Clans, our clan, Wind Clan, has auctioneered Scourge yet again. He killed our deputy a moon ago. Keep and eye on your apprentices, queens and kits.

Scourge has found a cat and is willing to be the leader of Blood Clan if Scourge dies. Scourge has become the cat's father. The cat's name is Cami, she was a young apprentice in Shadow Clan. She looks just like Scourge. So is you see a she-cat that had a toothed collar like Scourge, please try to defeat her before she kills the forest, and us cats will go with it." Onestar said. "Of course. We will warn the cats at our camp. " Goldstar said. Sorrowpaw felt the wind fly through her fur, she shivered. "Are you ok, Sorrowpaw?" Firestar asked. "It's cold isn't it"

Sorrowpaw nodded as she curled up in a ball. Goldstar frowned a little, wanting Sorrowpaw to be warm, not to her to be cold. She nudged the young apprentice closer to her, and cuddled the apprentice. Sorrowpaw felt Goldstar's tail wrap around her. When Onestar was finished speaking. Goldstar signaled the apprentice to follow her. Sorrowpaw walked beside Goldstar as she approached the highrock. "Clans, I have a new apprentice here with me because I'm protecting her. Anyway, when Sorrowpaw was a kit, our patrol had spotted a Blood Clan cat. The cat was sighted near the heart of the forest, the moonstone." Goldstar meowed.

When the gathering ended, Sorrowpaw when to go see Shiverpaw, in Thunder Clan. They talked for a while, then Goldstar came and got Sorrowpaw. "Bye, Shiverpaw!" Sorrowpaw meowed to her best friend. "Bye!" the sliver apprentice responded. Fireheart walked up to Shiverpaw and said "You mustn't talk to Sorrowpaw at the end of gatherings, you need to talk to her during it."

Sorrowpaw frowned, she was worried she would never see her best friend again.

A few moons later…..

"They did WHAT?!" Sorrowpaw exclaimed. "Yes! Goldstar lead the warriors into battle with Shadow Clan!" Brakenfoot, a black tom, yowled. "Earth Clan must be half defeated by now!"

"Hopefully not. I hope I get to be leader or deputy when I'm older." Sorrowpaw mewed.

"Brakenfoot, we need you at the Shadow Clan camp! Sorrowpaw, Goldstar needs you now more than ever." Sleetfoot said. "By the way, where you looking for your parents, Sorrowpaw?"

"Yes"

"Their at battle, Darkmoon is badly injured, Saintsfur had a scar over his eye."

"No!" Sorrowpaw yelled and darted out of the camp, suddenly stopped, by a yank on the tail.

"Sorrowpaw, stay with us, we'll hurry for your sake of your parents." Brakenfoot said. He took his paw off Sorrowpaw's tail, and they got going toward Shadow Clan territory. _I'll shred anyone who kills my friends or family! The rogues had unleashed my fury and powers! _Sorrowpaw thought. When they got there, it was too late. Saintsfur was dead, so was Darkmoon. Only Mapleeyes, the deputy, survived. The two warriors found Mapleeyes, and took her back to the camp. The queens, kits, a few apprentices, and some guards remained at the camp.

Mapleeyes called a meeting, she renamed herself Maplestar, she named Zoeypaw, and Chlohepaw warriors. "Sorrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan mates even at the cost of your life?" Maplestar asked.

"Yes, Maplestar." Sorrowpaw responded proudly.

"By the power of Star Clan, I pronounce you a warrior, from this moment your name will be Sorrowclaw, your clan welcomes you." Maplestar said. Sorrowclaw was astonished.


	2. Sorrowpaw's Fury

Chapter 2

Mature claws shredded into Sorrowclaw's back. She was in battle with River Clan. She had already finished of the best warrior, and now working on the deputy of River Clan. Sorrowclaw knew that's her former clan mates where watching her from Star Clan.

"Mouse-brained!" Sorrowclaw spat the insult, witch only made Sunfire, the River Clan deputy, furious. Sunfire was clinging to the top of Sorrowclaw's back. Sorrowclaw made herself unbalanced and rammed Sunfire into the highrock, killing the she-cat. Sorrowclaw's next feat, was killing Leopardstar. Sorrowclaw pounced on Leopardstar, throwing her off her paws.

The next thing Sorrowclaw knew, Leopardstar was dead. There where no more cats left except the Earth Sorrowclaw went to Blackpool, the medicine cat. "Your fine, Sorrowclaw. All you need is some Goldenrod and Cobwebs." Blackpool said.

6 moons later…

Sorrowclaw was walking through the forest with Bluefur, Greenfur, Yellowfur ,and Greyclaw. They where showing the new apprentices the new territory. "Come on, the Moonstone is in our territory too, we'll go there soon enough." Sorrowclaw said to Blackpaw, Pinkpaw, Hockeypaw, Diamondpaw, and Aquapaw.

"Can we go now? Please?" Diamondpaw begged. "When you become a medicine cat apprentice or a warrior. Or we may go tonight." Sorrowclaw mewed. Suddenly, Sorrowclaw scented something. _Shadow Clan warriors! _Sorrowclaw thought. "They aren't supposed to be here!" Sorrowclaw meowed.

"Who?" Bluefur asked. "Shadow Clan warriors!" Sorrowclaw meowed. Everyone gasped. They ground started rumbling, the disgusting smell of Twoleg monsters filled the air.

"Run!" Sorrowclaw yowled, just as the TreeEater ate through the trees. Sorrowclaw picked up Diamondpaw by the scruff, and ran. Bluefur grabbed Aquapaw, Greenfur grabbed Hockeypaw, Yellowfur grabbed Pinkpaw, Greyclaw grabbed Blackpaw, they ran after Sorrowclaw. "The Moonstone! Twolegs don't go there!" Sorrowclaw yowled through Diamondpaw's scruff on her neck. They ran into the Moonstone, and out the other side. The 5 warriors put the apprentices down on a moss nest. "We should be safe now." Sorrowclaw reassured the apprentices, who where scared out of their fur.

Suddenly, the unbelievable happened. "No!" Sorrowclaw yowled, in sadness. The Twolegs had destroyed the Moonstone's Cavern! Sorrowclaw collapsed to the ground, crying. Bluefur padded over and licked Sorrowclaw's blue-grey ear. "It's going to be ok, Sorrowclaw. We'll start going to the Moonpool instead." the blue-grey tom said.

"There isn't a Moonpool anymore." Sorrowclaw sobbed. The others gasped. "Why not?" Bluefur asked.

"Twolegs. They bulit Twoleg Nests over it, I was there. I tried to save it, but I got chased off! Now the Clans don't have any connection with Star Clan and it's all my fault!" Sorrowclaw mewed, through her sobbing.

Silence had consumed the cats for a few moments. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice bit through the bushes, right behind the apprentices. Sorrowclaw stopped sobbing when she heard the voice. She knew who the voice belonged to. "Move, apprentices, quickly." Sorrowclaw warned the apprentices. The apprentices leapt up, then behind the warriors. Sorrowclaw was on her paws, eyes narrowed, and growling. "Come out, Scourge, I know you're there." Sorrowclaw snarled.

Sorrowclaw looked around, then suddenly Scourge leapt out of the bushes. Sorrowclaw was in a crouch, she pounced on Scourge in mid air! "What do you want rogue?" Sorrowclaw growled.

"Get out of Blood Clan territory.!" the black cat yelled.

"Ha! You must be mistaken, ask our leader to be sure, rogue kitty pet!" Sorrowclaw spat.

"Liar!" Scourge spat back. Sorrowclaw could feel her rogue coming on.


	3. Sorrowclaw's Dream-Come-True

Chapter 3

The blue-grey she-cat yowled in anger. This cat is Sorrowclaw, soon Sorrowstar. Scourge had just attacked and killed Maplestar! Sorrowclaw unleashed her sharp claws. Diamondpaw was Diamondclaw now. Diamondclaw had an apprentice now, named Thrushpaw. Sorrowclaw sunk her sharp jaws into Scourge's scruff.

Pinkpaw became Pinkfur. Blackpaw became Blackfoot. Hockeypaw became Hockeypelt. Aquapaw became Aquafoot. The land was changing. It was almost always misty, it was getting wetter. It was warmer. More lakes and rivers rose. Strange plants grew, they seemed better than herbs! That's when it hit Sorrowclaw, she should change the clan name is Tropics Clan! She had decided on a deputy moons ago. Sorrowclaw attacked Scourge. Star clan had told her what to do. A fire suddenly rose, the whole clan hid inside a deep den in the ground. Scourge and Sorrowclaw where on the highrock. Fire and trees that have fallen surrounded them. Sorrowclaw threw Scourge off the highrock into the flames. The whole clan was watching. Especially Diamondclaw and Shiverfur, Sorrowclaw's best friend. Thunder Clan had come to help in the fight. Firestar had died. Brambleclaw was now leading. Sorrowclaw's blue eyes gleamed at Scourge's face. Scourge fought as hard as he could, but he wasn't ready for Sorrowclaw's new death strike. Sorrowclaw slashed at Scourge's soft neck, her claws where made of pure diamond. Scourge died immediately. Sorrowclaw stood on top of the dead cat's body.

"That's what you get for messing with Tropics Clan." Sorrowclaw growled. All the cats heard. Sorrowclaw saw a coconut. The fire had run out. Sorrowclaw closed her eyes. She opened them and breathed water of the ashes. The other cats where surprised. Sorrowclaw stopped and padded to the clan cats in the den and said,

"Remember, some cats aren't always what they seem."

Shiverfur crawled through the hole and said "I knew it!"

Sorrowclaw purred in laughter.

The two cats nuzzled each other, Sorrowclaw touched noses with Bramblestar and meowed "Thank you."

The older leader nodded and padded away, Shiverfur was asking him something. Sorrowclaw jumped ontop the highrock and yowled loudly. "Cats of Earth clan." Sorrowclaw yowled loudly "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey come join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats gathered, Bramblestar leaped up to the highrock along with Shiverfur. Bramblestar meowed "We may have an alliance, if you like."

"Of course!" Sorrowclaw meowed back, excitedly.

"Congratulations, Sorrow… star!" Bramblestar meowed.

Sorrowclaw smiled a big smile, knowing it was her turn to lead. "Thank you." she meowed, after she licked Bramblestar's and Shiverfur's ears. She padded up to the edge of the highrock after the cats had gathered. Thunder clan was in their own area near the highrock.

"Earth clan, we are not earth clan anymore. We are Tropics Clan cats now! I've changed our clan name" Sorrowclaw meowed. "As we all know, Maplestar has died, and I will fill in to take her place."

"I feel as if a big change is coming. Clans will change, we are just the beginning of it. It's a good change though." Sorrowclaw continued. The next morning, Sorrowclaw took Shiverfur and Diamondclaw to the Highstones. A gigantic gem was now at the very center of the rock, Sorrowclaw laid on top of the rock, with her nose pressed to the gem. The dreams where coming, quickly. The dreams… the dreams….

They where alarming…


End file.
